


What's In A Name

by Cat_Moon



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Banter, Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: A discussion of nicknames leads to a surprise reveal.





	What's In A Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the November Challenge N Bingo card fill: “Nickname”, at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**

Jack was bored, and that never boded well. It was so rare for them to actually have a day off that he didn't quite know what to do with himself. Except for sex, and they were taking a break after round three. They were on the couch, Ianto stretched out with his feet in Jack's lap.  
  
“Did you ever have a nickname?” Jack asked as he aimlessly flipped channels on the telly. There was nothing on that interested him, just repeats.  
  
Ianto looked up from the book he was reading. “Nope.”  
  
“I get the feeling you're holding out on me. Oh come on,” he cajoled when Ianto didn't respond. “I'll tell you mine.”  
  
“Well, I got called Jones sometimes.”  
  
“Jones isn't a nickname, it's your last name.”  
  
He waited for a few minutes, while Ianto went back to his novel. “What about Toe-Toe?”  
  
One eye looked over with a glare. Jack was impressed at what Ianto could do with his eyes. They had a language all their own.  
  
“You call me Toe Toe and I _will_ shoot you in the head. I won't even feel bad about it.”  
  
“Yes you would. C'mon, don't you want to know what mine was?”  
  
Ianto raised an eyebrow. “Stud? Hot stuff? Sexy?”  
  
“Appropriate guesses, but no.”  
  
“Mr. Big,” Ianto smirked at him.  
  
“A ridiculous undercover name that you came up with is not a nickname.”  
  
“I would think you would have been pleased.”  
  
“Do we need to have another talk about that?” he warned. While it might have been appropriate, it wasn't exactly a subtle undercover moniker.  
  
Another period of reading/flipping channels commenced, as Jack considered his options. Ianto clearly had expected the distraction to put him off his course, but it hadn't. He just needed to decide how badly he wanted to know. He pondered a recent realization that if you wanted to get something, it was best to give something in return. And with Ianto, what he received almost always far outweighed his meager offering.  
  
Jack made his decision. “You tell me what your nickname was and I'll tell you my real name.”  
  
The book was forgotten in Ianto's lap now and he had the man's full attention. “I... I wish I had something interesting to tell you. You know the only one. Yan.”  
  
Ianto hated being called Yan, although Jack didn't understand why it was so deplorable. He clearly wasn't a nickname-kinda bloke; after all, it could be so much worse.  
  
“Javic,” he said. “That's the name I was born with.”  
  
Ianto was still staring. “Oh,” he finally said, looking flummoxed. “Thank you.”  
  
The book was on the table now, and the way Ianto was looking at him made him glad he'd finally shared it.  
  
“It suits you,” Ianto told him. “I mean, so does Jack...”  
  
Ianto was cute when he was flustered, although that's one thing Jack would never tell him.  
  
“You could make one up, for me,” he offered. “If you wanted to.”

It was Jack's turn to be surprised, to realize Ianto was so grateful for that little tidbit of honesty about his past that he was willing to let Jack give him a nickname he would undoubtedly hate.

“I'll have to think about it. I'll get back to you,” he said, throwing down the remote and moving to cover Ianto's body with his own. “Now, let's discuss nicknames for our dicks...”

**fin**


End file.
